Naruto's Cheesy Coffee
by MitterNatch
Summary: After the chunnin exams Naruto gets very thirsty... Maybe this new coffee he's found will quench his thirst? If it doesnt, its bound to change somthing about him...


Summery: You're now in the clutches of my sister's demented mind. I feel very sorry for Gaara and Hat 'N Clogs Man… and what's with this cheesy coffee business?

Oh dear Kami be prepared…

I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, or Orochimaru… I don't own anyone.

Naruto's Cheesy Coffee

Only Chapter

Note: This is what would have happened if the sound and sand ninja hadn't attacked the leaf village during the Chuunin exams.

As Naruto walked out of the stadium after the Chuunin exams he suddenly felt a tad bit thirsty. Actually, he felt REALLY thirsty.

He swallowed some spit as best he could and looked for any drink stand.

When he found that there was none in sight he began his way home.

After a while of walking he couldn't stand the thirst any longer, he had to get home for a drink!

He started to run, which of course made him even thirstier. When he came to halt in front of his door he swung it open, (and was quite surprised that it was unlocked) he ran to his fridge.

Unfortunately, when he opened his fridge he was devastated when he found it was completely empty, except for a note, which read…

_Dear Naruto,_

_Sorry about stealing all your juice and water and everything else in your fridge._

_Sasuke_

_Ps: It was all delicious by the way._

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto screamed out loud, he was too thirsty for words now and on top of that he was furious at Sasuke for stealing all his food and drink… which was kinda unlike Sasuke but he didn't care at the time.

There wasn't anytime to waste.

Naruto was certain that he would die if he didn't get to some water right away. So he slipped on his shoes and dashed out the door.

He ran half way across the hidden leaf village to get to the nearest grocery store and when he got there found that already everyone from the Chuunin exams (including the people in the stands) had come and taken all the food and drink on the shelves. Except for one lonely, 'Already Made' bottle of yellow and green coffee. The shopping clerk said that they had never seen a bottle of coffee like that in the store so they gave it to Naruto for free.

On the way home he looked at the label, his mouth drooling so much because he needed something to drink so bad. The label said,

_Oro's famous 'Already Made,' bottled coffee._

_Cheese flavored! (Lucky you!)_

_Promised to quench your thirst from your long day at the Chuunin exams! One sip will change your life forever! … hehehehe._

Naruto disregarded the tiny warning print at the bottom of the bottle and popped open the cap.

There was a cheesy smell erupting from the coffee but Naruto didn't give a damn.

He started chugging, and chugging, and chugging some more until the entire bottle was completely empty.

Like the label had said, his thirst was quenched and he felt absolutely, positively amazing! He felt a slight tingle around his head but that didn't matter to him, he felt great!

Naruto hummed the whole way home, grinning happily.

Some people stopped and stared, while others started pointing and laughing while rolling on the ground, some ran away crying in fright, though Naruto had no idea why.

When he got home he unlocked the door and stepped in. It was bothering him now that the people had laughed at him, what was wrong? He walked over to the bathroom and opened the door, stepped in and took a look in the mirror.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

His entire face had shrunken! He screamed and screamed until he couldn't scream anymore! It looked like he had replaced his face with a puny, tinier eyes, mouth, nose and whiskers! The head size was normal but his actual face was tiny!

He took a quick look at the label on the Cheesy coffee bottle and read the tiny print…

_To all those who are screaming in panic right now,_

_Your faces shall be laughed at for weeks until they go back to normal! _

_Love Orochimaru. And special thanks to Sasuke Kun, this prank couldn't have been done with out you!_

The End

…My creepy little sister Paige made me write it! Please review! SAVE ME FROM HER MADNESS!


End file.
